2010–11 United States women's national ice hockey team
Offseason *On September 22, 2010, Olympic silver medallist Jinelle Zaugg and current US goaltender Jessie Vetter threw out the ceremonial first pitch at Miller Park before the Milwaukee Brewers]]/Cincinnati Reds baseball game.http://jordanschelling.wordpress.com/2010/09/22/homegrown-olympians-throw-out-first-pitches/ News and notes *On December 16, 2010, former USA Hockey player Karyn Bye was selected to the International Ice Hockey Federation Hall of Fame Class of 2011.http://www.usahockey.com/Template_Usahockey.aspx?NAV=TU_02&id=296346 *January 19, 2011: The city of Burlington, Vermont has been selected to host the 2012 IIHF Women's World Ice Hockey championships.http://www.usahockey.com/Template_Usahockey.aspx?NAV=TU_02_03&id=297818 *March 25, 2011: Jinelle Zaugg announced her retirement from the U.S. Women’s National Program.http://www.usahockey.com/Template_Usahockey.aspx?NAV=TU_02&id=301328 Senior team The first tournament for the US team in the season will be the 2010 Four Nations Cup. Four Nations Cup http://www.usahockey.com/Template_Usahockey.aspx?NAV=TU_02&ID=22896 Roster Holiday Camp *Forty players were invited take part in the 2010 USA Hockey Women's Winter Training Camp. The camp was held from December 26 to 31 in Blaine, Minnesota. The six-day camp will serve as a tryout and training session for the U.S. Women's National Team. The coaching staff for the camp includes Katey Stone, head coach at Harvard University, Mark Hudak, head coach at Dartmouth College, and Hilary Witt, assistant women's ice hockey at Northeastern.http://www.usahockey.com/Template_Usahockey.aspx?NAV=TU_02_10&id=295772 *December 21: Freshman goaltender Kerrin Sperry of the Boston University Terriers women's ice hockey program has been added to the roster for the 2010 USA Hockey Women's Winter Training Camp. http://www.goterriers.com/sports/w-hockey/spec-rel/122110aac.html Roster IIHF World Championships The USA Women's National Team will attempt to repeat as gold medal winners as they compete in the 2011 Women's World Ice Hockey Championships in Switzerland. A total of 30 players were invited to the selection training camp in Ann Arbor, Michigan, from April 4-12, with the final 21-player roster set for the USA Women's National Team to be announced on April 9 USA Hockey, Women's prelim roster set, http://www.usahockey.com/Template_Usahockey.aspx?NAV=TU_02_03&id=298200. Also USA will play a pair of games against Canada on April 7 and 8 in Michigan USA Hockey, U.S. women to play Canada in Ann Arbor, http://www.usahockey.com/Template_Usahockey.aspx?NAV=TU_02_03&id=301020. Notes *On the 30 player preliminary roster, Alexandra Carpenter is the youngest player on the roster. The only players who have not competed in an Olympics, World Championship or World U18 Championship are Josephine Pucci and Jen Schoullis. Katey Stone will serve as the head coach and will be assisted by Mark Hudak from Dartmouth and Hilary Witt of Northeastern.http://www.usahockey.com/Template_Usahockey.aspx?NAV=TU_02_03&id=298200 Roster Under 22 team The team will participate in both the 2010 USA Hockey Women's National Festival and the 2010 Under-22 Series. The Women's National Festival will run from August 13-21 at the Olympic Center in Lake Placid, N.Y. The U-22 team will depart the Festival early and travel to Toronto to compete in the three-game Under-22 Series against Canada from August 18-21. Roster http://www.hockeycanada.ca/index.php/ci_id/139368/la_id/1.htm Team Canada series Under 19 team *Scoring leaders 2011 IIHF World Women's U18 Championship GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/− = Plus/Minus; PIM = Penalties In Minutes; POS = Position http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/242/IHW242000_85B_9_0.pdf Roster Awards and honors *Directorate Award: Best Defenseman, 2011 IIHF World Women's U18 Championship, Milica McMillen *Directorate Award: Best Forward, 2011 IIHF World Women's U18 Championship, Alex Carpenterhttp://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/242/IHW242000_85I_1_0.pdf References Category:2010 in ice hockey Category:2011 in ice hockey Category:United States national ice hockey team Category:Women's national ice hockey teams Category:Women's ice hockey in the United States